


Bow To Me

by Kiwi_Writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: !!SPOILERS!!, A bit of volleyball jargon?, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Based on that one scene in s3 ep10, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Choking, Confident Ushijima Wakatoshi, Crying, Dubious Consent, Enjoy this horny trainwreck, Everyone Is Gay, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Hinata Shouyo first time, Humiliation, M/M, Mindbreak, My First Work in This Fandom, Nothing new if you've seen the show, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Rare Ship, Shame, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima bout to wreck these bois, Violence, choking blowjob, i'm sorry (not really), season 3 anime spoilers, semen spike lol, ushijima is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Writes/pseuds/Kiwi_Writes
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi has had it with these fucking first-years at Karasuno High that keep getting in the way of his spikes. So after the game, he decides he should teach them a lesson... if they're not going to take his spikes, they will take his dick.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 489





	Bow To Me

The ball falls. But, it's not right. It's not falling where it should. Somehow.. it's falling on THIS side of the net. But that can't be. That'd mean that they - a loud piercing sound echoes through the packed stadium. The whistle blows. So it's true. It's over. The five-set match is finally over. For the first time in three years... they lost. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi stands in the middle of the court, panting heavily, utterly exhausted, and looking towards the other side of the net. He clenches his fist. He sees them, the two first-year players that made it their life's mission to get in the way of every spike. A tall, blonde one with glasses who had hurt his hand blocking, and a small - no, _tiny._ \- one with red hair, intense eyes and a silly disposition. They were laughing and high fiving each other and hugging and crying with the other black shirted players. The blond one was clutching his right hand, but looked immeasurably happy. What was his name again? Tsuki..something. His eyes fell to the redhead, who was wobbling in place and arguing with his setter. Hinata Shouyou, he knew well. 

_You._

He grits his teeth. Like hell is he going to let them get away with it. Ushijima knows Karasuno won because of their incredible team power: every player gave 120% to support each other, it was through their lighting fast combos that they managed to break through Shiratorizawa. There is strength in numbers, but... 

_Let's see how you manage on your own, without your precious captain, without the other guys to come save you. One-on-one, you don't stand a chance._

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Man, I'm so friggin tired" Hinata complained as he walked uncertainly, his legs wobbling and bending every couple of steps.

"What? A middle blocker getting tired of jumping? How pathetic." Tsukishima commented besides him, looking down at him through his sport glasses.

"It's not only jumping to block! I spiked a lot too you know! Even Sawamura and Asumane were tired" Hinata pouted

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, where is he?"

"I dunno," They stopped walking and Hinata used that opportunity to rub his thighs frantically. Even though they stretched, it still felt like they would cramp any minute. They were standing in front of a white building that looked a lot like a school gymnasium. It had the words 'Court C' written in black over the double black doors. But they were old and peeling off. And the building was dark, there were no lights inside turned on. It looked empty. 

"Did he say something else? or just, 'Come to the back court'?"

"I told you Tsukishima, I ran into him in the bathroom-"

"- As usual, you ran into someone dangerous on your way to pee"

"-And he said - hey! the bathroom IS a dangerous place! Anyway, I ran into him and he said to meet him in the back court C, and to tell you, and that we should go there asap, and that he'll be waiting."

Tsukishima turned to look at Hinata, "Wait, he asked for me specifically? Just me and you? And no one else?" 

"Yeah, that's what he sa-"

"You IDIOT!" The blonde pushed at the redhead with his uninjured hand, turning to face him completely. 

"H-Hey!"

"you didn't tell me he asked for me specifically! You just told me to accompany you meet him! This is obviously a set up! Are you kidding me? Did you tell Sawamura? Or Coach? or even Kageyama?"

"Wh-what? N-No I didn't. What are you talking ab-"

"Oh? You didn't? Great, that means I'll have more time to play with you before they come looking." 

Both Karasuno players froze in place. The voice had come from behind them, but they knew who it belonged to. 

Hinata started sweating, his eyes peeled in fear as he slowly turned around, he saw Tsukishima's face frozen in the same fear. His eyes locked into Hinata's and without a word, conveyed a message. _I got it!_ Hinata's eyes said. He lowered his body by the slightest amount, putting weight on his already overused legs, and as he finished turning to face the giant wall that was now Ushijima glaring down at them he suddenly dashed forward towards the space between Ushijima and Tsukishima and-

"Oh no, you're not getting away," Ushijima's lightining speed hand flew toward the orange blur and caught Hinata by the scruff of his shirt. The smaller boy was yanked back, his legs flying in front of him, coughing from the sudden harsh pressure in his throat. 

"Neither are you-!" Ushijima's other hand flew forward and caught Tsukishima by the back of his black shirt just as he was starting to sprint away too. He yanked back, hard, and Tsukishima lost his balance and fell on his bum at Ushijima's feet, spreading his hands on the ground. 

"NGHK- what are you-" He snapped as he turned up to glare at the taller and older player. But suddenly - much to suddenly for Tsukishima to really see the motion - Ushijima's left foot connected with Tsukishima's right shoulder, which was being used to prop his right hand - his injured hand - up, and pushed down with all his might. Tsukishima broke. His back hit the ground hard, the air leaving his body, his head followed and his vision went black for a few seconds. Pain shot to his injured hand and he bit down a scream. 

When his vision and breath returned, he was gasping, staring up at the Shiratorizawa ace from the ground, a struggling Hinata in his grasp easily being lifted a few feet off the ground, and a sneaker being pressed hard on his shoulder, holding him down. 

"OI!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO TSUK-" Hinata managed to scream before he was suddenly lifted up high above the ace's head... and slammed down besides the blonde, the move resembling a spike. Hinata hit the ground so hard he bounced, the air abandoning his lungs completely. He gasped and gave broken screams of pain as he settled. 

"H-Hin-Hinat-" Tsuki gasped, extending an arm towards the redhead.

"You don't get to speak." Ushijima spat. 

Tsukishima cut off his sentence. He managed to grab Hinata's arm. Both were gasping, Hinata still had his eyes shut in pain. Tsukishima swallowed and glanced up. Ushijima was standing over them, literally stepping on them, and the blond could swear the air around him felt colder. His eyes were screaming murder. Or at least a lot of pain. 

_What the fuck is going on. I knew this was a set up, and I expected to be attacked when I realized it was only Hinata and me. But I expected the whole Shiratorizawa team. Why is there only Ushijima? Where is the redhead freak? Why are we-_

"Good, it seems you learned your lesson." Ushijima said in a calmer tone, interrupting Tsukishima's train of thought, and stepped off the blond's shoulder. Tsukishima immediatly sat up and leaned over his friend. 

Hoping it wouldn't trigger Ushijima, he whispered "H-Hinata! Hinata! Are you okey?" he shook the redhead gently. After an initial glance, he didn't look hurt, just badly winded out. 

"Ugh.... ngh...." Hinata groaned and blinked his eyes open a few times. "Y-Yeah... I'm okey" He sat up slowly and made eye contact with Tsukishima. Tsukishima saw the same fear in Hinata's eyes that he felt. But he also saw the unspoken question. _what do we do? How do we get out of this?_

They carefully stood up, each rubbing their backs, and stared at Ushijima. 

Ushijima looked at both of them and then, "go inside the court."

The Karauno boys looked at each other, but neither wanted to sustain another blow like the one they got. Tsukishima was worried about his hand and Hinata was running on emergency battery, his legs moments from giving away. So, without much of a choice, they turned around and headed towards Court C.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been much easier than he had anticipated to get both boys inside the old court. He had expected them to fight, to scream, but maybe he had underestimated the toll of a 5-set game on these new players. Either way, their willingness to comply to his command just fueled the fire that was burning deep inside. When he smashed Eyeglasses to the ground with this foot, he imagined stepping between his legs, hearing him scream and grab at his ankle in a pathetic attempt to push him away as he released his cum all over him. And when he had slammed Hinata down it was all he could do to not bend down and strip him naked and plow into him right there and then.

He was getting harder by the minute.

After the idea had formed in his mind, he couldn't think of anything else. He asked Tendo to cover for him after the ceremony, and it was really easy to hunt Hinata down in the bathroom. Everything was going smoother than he had hoped for. 

He was going to make them pay. 

Once inside the old court, Ushijima advanced on the two boys and was delighted to see fear cross their eyes as they drew back. He took Tsukishima by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close, until their noses were almost touching. The blond's eyes flew open and his cheeks dusted pink. Ushijima stared unblinking at Tsukishima's rounded eyes when he said "Hinata, in the closet on the left wall there's a coil of rope. Bring it here."

Hinata hesitated for a moment, looking between his friend and the older boy. Ushijima clicked his toung, and his hand flew faster than the eye could see and grabbed Tsukishima's injured hand. Hard. He squeezed.

"AAGHN!! Tsukishima screamed, his face contorting in pain and Ushijima, who had his face so very close, could see all of it. 

"T-Tsuki-!!" Hinata cried

"Now, or I keep squeezing."

"Fine! Just let him go!" Hinata begged, before sprinting towards the left closet. 

Ushijima let Tsukishima's hand go, and the blond gasped and panted, bringing his hand to his chest. Tears were beginning to well in his eyes, and he furiously tried to blink them away. 

"hm..." Ushijima regarded the blond. He was quite pretty, once you look past the disdainful smile and bored eyes. He had big lashes, and his hair was golden blonde that looked unnaturally soft. And like this, with rosy cheeks and red-rimmed eyes looking up with a mix of fear and anger, his unwavering fighting spirit shinning through, he looked downright beautiful. Ushijima's felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

Before long, Hinata came back with a coil of rope. Even though it was a very short sprint, he was winded and panted heavily. His legs were shaking nonstop now. He stepped towards Ushijima carefully, as one might approach a big animal without knowing if it would attack, and handed him the rope. Ushijima took the rope with the free hand, and dragged Tsukishima towards the closest net pole. 

"Wh-What are you doin-" Hinata started to say, when suddenly Ushijima turned around and gave Hinata the biggest death glare the redhead had ever received. He clamped his mouth shut, afraid of the older man and his unreasonable requests. 

Ushijima turned back around and once at the pole, quickly tied Tsukishima to it. He set the blond so he was kneeling down, the pole between his feet, and his hands tied behind him on either side of the pole. 

When Ushijima was done, he stood up to appreciate his handiwork, and when Tsukishima looked up, again panting with fear and anger and shinning eyes and silky blond hair at exactly the right height...Ushijima couldn't help it. He stuck his thumb into the blond's mouth so quickly the boy couldn't even think about closing it. He gasped and tried to draw away, but his back was pressed towards the pole and he couldn't really turn left or right. 

Ushijima held his chin with the rest of his hand, and pressed his thumb down, against Tsukii's toung, forcing his mouth open. Tsukishima's blush now covered his ears and down his neck, and with his lidded eyes and tied body, he painted an overall incredibly erotic image. Ushijima bit down his lip hard, imagining something else setting over the blond's toung. "You look so erotic like that, did you know?" Tsukii's eyes flew open and his blush deepened red. 

"But don't worry," Ushijima begrudginly removed his thumb, Tsukii's head falling down, "I won't touch you right now."

He turned to look at Hinata, who was frozen in place watching his friend and teammate get tied up and then handled like that. "I'll first deal with the shrimp who thinks he can beat me just because he can jump"

In a blink of an eye, Ushijima was suddenly over Hinata, his left hand going to his throat... and slamming him down hard on the ground. Hinata gasped before his airway got constricted, and all he could manage were weak whimpers as he clawed at the hand on his throat. 

"Hinata!!" Tsukishima yelled in alarm

" _YOU._ What I hate the most is brainless confidence. People who think they're good just because they can get a few points in. You're nothing but a short, weak, unskilled player who's legs are only good for one thing... and it's not jumping."

Hand still in Hinata's throat, Ushijima eased his body between Hinata's legs. The redhead's eyes widen in alarm, and his clawing got more desperate as he felt the older player's knee brush up against his crotch. He bit down a moan that suddenly surfaced deep within his chest. 

"You see, with you I don't even _need_ rope." Ushijima released the pressure on Hinata's throat, allowing him to take a big gulp of air, before pressing him down again, but softer, so the younger boy could still breather, albeit with difficulty. He leaned down and pressed his mouth against Hinata's ear, "One-on-one, I'm stronger than you. And I'll make sure you never forget that." Hinata squeaked and squirmed under Ushijima's hold, but it was impossible to break free. 

Ushijima turned his head and trailed soft kisses down Hinata's ear and along his jawline. He could feel the young spiker's heartbeat against his hand, and marveled at how fast it beat. "Like a baby bird" he murmured against the underside of Hinata's chin.

"Ush-Ushijima s-san... I uh-underst-stah- ah!" Ushijima bit down at Hinata's jaw, pinching the skin there. He release the jaw, and ghosted his mouth over Hinata's, feeling his shaking and erratic breath on his lips. He lifted his eyes and met big, intense orange ones. The redhead was completely at his mercy, completely powerless to fight him... and yet... 

"I kn-know... I c-c-can't beat you like-like this... b-but..." Hinata took a shaky breath, "but volley is played with 5 more players." And there it was. That unwavering determination on anything that was volley related. That brute confidence that wherever he was placed, that was the team that was going to win. It pissed Ushijima off. So fucking bad. 

He tightened his grip on his throat and watched as the small spiker's face turned a shade purple. His eyes glossing over and tearing up and his hands desperately clawing at his hand. 

"H-Hinata! Please! Let him go!" Tsukishima struggled against his restraints, but Ushijima ignored him. He brought his face down closer to Hinata's again.

"You don't understand, _Shouyou_ , I don't care about the five other players. You. Can't. Beat. ME." And he released his hold on his throat just as he smashed down his lips, forcing Hinata to gasp into his mouth in a violent, bitter kiss. His toung was quickly inside Hinata's mouth, exploring the depths, pushing against the inside of his cheeks, spreading over his teeth, and stretching down his throat. Hinata couldn't close his mouth even if he wanted too, and he gasped around Ushijima's toung. The older boy sighed against the redheads lips, and closed his mouth over Hinata's, deepening the kiss. 

Then, Ushijima broke the kiss and suddenly released Hinata's throat completely, and the younger boy thought for a second that maybe that would be the end of it... until he felt his hands bound in iron shackles and forced up and down over his head. Ushijima, using one hand to completely engulf both of Hinata's, looked down at the boy beneath him: panting, still gasping for air, red hair falling around him, lips red and puffy, tear streaks marked the sides of his eyes, both hands over his head, purple bruises already forming around his neck, and legs parted deliciously. 

Ushijima exhaled a low growl. Hinata looked so small, so vulnerable, completely at his mercy now. 

How _dare he._ How _dare he_ believe himself to be better. How _dare he_ compete against him and have the audacity to _win_. 

He pushed his knee up against Hinata's crotch again, earning him a gasp and a broken moan from the boy.  
"I-"  
He lowered his knee and pressed it up again, making Hinata moan again and pull against his hand  
"Am-"  
With his free hand, he placed it over the black shirt, and dragged it up slowly, fingers splayed  
"Stronger-"  
He reached the throat, and expert fingers curled around it, in opposite direction of the bruises  
"Than you."  
He squeezed hard at the same time that his knee pressed up against Hinata again. The redhead opened his mouth but nothing came out, his eyes were turned and he was shaking and pulling against Ushijima's hands. Ushijima left it there for another couple of seconds before releasing both his throat and his hands, straightening up to a kneeling position, Hinata splayed with legs open before him. The young boy coughed and gasped for air, his hands going instinctively to his throat to protect himself. 

Ushijima couldn't hold on any longer. 

He took Hinata by the hips and dragged the redhead towards him as Hinata yelped in surprise, his knees buckling up against his chest. He hooked his index fingers into the waistline of the younger boy's shorts and, with one swift motion, dragged them down his legs and around his shoes. Tossing them aside. Hinata gasped loudly and immediatly tried to turn away and cover himself, but Ushijima was faster. He caught both of Hinata's ankles and spread him open before him. 

"NO NO WAIT PLEASE!" the redheaded pleaded as he fought with exhausted legs and tried to cover himself with his hands. But it was too late. 

"Are you... are you fucking _hard?!_ " Ushijima spat.

Hinata bit down a broken sob as his cheeks burned with a deep deep red. Tears now welling in his eyes, he shut them closed. 

"I-I c-can't h-he-help it-t." he sobbed. 

Ushijima froze. "Are you... a virgin?" he asked carefully

Ushijima thought it was impossible for Hinata's blush to deepen, but there it went. It burned bright as Hinata slowly nodded his head. 

He wiped his head towards the court. "And you, Glasses? You a virgin?"

"No..." Tsukishima answered quietly. 

"Huh..." Ushijima turned back to the mess before him, Hinata still sobbing and still trying to hide his straining erection and bury his face behind his shoulder. 

This changes things... potentially... makes them better. A virgin Hinata who hasn't been touched... breaking him will be even more delicious now.

He dropped one of Hinata's leg to the side to retrieve a small bottle from his pocket. He opened it and squirted a small amount over Hinata's hands that were trying to cover up his dick. The redhead gasped and hissed in surprise at the sudden cold, his hands leaving momentarily his dick, and Ushijima got a better look at it. It wasn't particularly long, but it was a bit wider than average, if he had to guess. Way smaller than his own. But it was dark red and straining straight up. Ushijima thought back and... he had only touched the boy three, maybe four times with his knee. If he was this hard by just that contact.... oohh-hoo, he was going to have a _lot_ of fun. 

"Rub your dick with that," Ushijima ordered, and he hooked Hinata's other leg over his shoulder to free both his hands. It's a good thing the young crow is so flexible. He squirted lube on his left hand and brought it down between Hinata's legs, hovering over the puffy red hole.

Hinata had done as he'd ask, and, trembling, coated his dick with lube. He was biting hard on his lower lip, his breath leaving in small gasps.

"Good, now stop touching your dick. Here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna prepare you with my fingers, and then I'm gonna fuck you until you forget what position you play. Then, I'm going to go to Glasses over there and do the same thing to him. If I'm unsatisfied by then, I'll do you both over and over until I feel you understand that you're nothing compared to me, and that no amount of players will ever change that. You understand?"

Hinata just stared wide-eyed in complete shock. "I...I don't wan-" suddenly he yelped and was facing left as Ushijima's hand slapped him hard across the face. Pain blossomed in Hinata's already bruised cheek.

"You are in no position to disagree," Ushijima said coldly.

He looked over at Tsukishima, who was being really quiet all of a sudden. "Don't think I've forgotten how you yelled at me from over there, I'll make you regret that when it's your turn." Tsukishima paled at that.

"P-please" Hinata whimpered, his hands on his throbbing cheek and tears flowing freely from his eyes.

But Ushijima ignored him. He took Hinata's leg from his shoulder and held him there, earning him a painful groan from the redhead. He could feel his legs trembling, and knew this position will add a small amount of pain to his cramped muscles. His eyes fixed on the redhead's face as he pressed his coated finger against the hole. Not fully entering, just applying a little pressure. Hinata's eyes widen and his blush extended over his neck and ears. He abandoned trying to cover his dick and instead held on to Ushijima's wrist, smearing lube as he went.

"No no no, please don't, please don't" Hinata's heart was hammering in his chest, every touch from the older boy felt like fire against his skin. He didn't want to admit it, but that first slam outside the court had awaken something in him he'd rather keep deeply buried. His legs were overused and throbbed painfully, his cheek and head hurt, the lube felt cold against his erection, and the pressure between his legs was foreign and unwelcome. So why... why was his dick twitching to this? Why did he feel fire pool under his belly?

He looked up, and instantly regretted it. Ushijima's eyes were staring straight at him, not missing anything, drinking him in. He looked so focused, it made the redhead feel like he was the only thing in the older boy's mind. All that mental and physical power that took to bring a highschooler to Japan's national team... all that, focused _only_ on him. 

Hinata moan unwittingly, blushing furiously. 

Ushijima stared at him, an cocked his head. "Right then, let's start." And with that last word, he pushed his finger in to the first knuckle. 

Hinata yelped and tugged harder at Ushijima's wrist, but it was futile. The taller boy had his right hand gripping his leg, he was unable to twist away. Hinata felt the intrusion and tried to pull away. It felt weird. He didn't like it. He didn't. He didn't like it. He-

"You like it..." Ushijima's voice was soft and surprised. He didn't miss the way Hinata's eyes lidded over, or how his dick had twitched in response. Ushijima felt his own dick straining against his shorts. Hinata felt so _tight_ , he was clamping down deliciously on his finger. 

"No! I, ah, I don't-" Hinata bit out.

"Oh? Then why does your body respond this way?" Ushijima countered as he began to slowly take his finger out just to push it in again, fucking Hinata with just his first knuckle. 

Hinata gasped and moaned deeply, before quickly biting his lip. He wasn't giving in so easily. 

"Hah... you look so good trying to hold those filthy moans. But I see you. I know you like it." Ushijima lifted his head and looked down at the black crow under him. "I'll be the first to wreck this slutty hole."

He pushed his finger in to the second knuckle. Hinata couldn't help it. His back arched as he gasped sharply and high pitched. His hands holding Ushijima's wrist doing practically nothing, but still shaking with the effort of trying to push him away. Ushijima let him rest for a few seconds and then, - much too soon - started thrusting his finger. 

"Gah! N-...Pl-... Ah! P-please!" Hinata begged, eyes closed. The sensation felt strange but also good, he'd never bothered touching himself there so every small thrusts was comletely new. He opened his eyes and his heart spluttered at the attention he was receiving form the ace. Ushijima looked so focused on him, his eyes wide and dilated, like every nerve endind was bent towards Hinata. The fire in his belly swooned. He was so close... he could feel it... but part of him didn't want to give Ushijima that satisfaction. So he tried to hold off for as long as he could.

"God... you look so beautiful right now. You're finally learning, too. You're gonna look amazing with my dick between these pretty legs" Ushijima said in a deep almost dreamlike way. Having the redhead on his back like this, making him moan with just his finger, flustered and panting, was a million times better than he imagined. He wanted to capture this moment, save it and come back to it as many times as he wanted. 

He gritted his teeth as the thought flashed across his head that they might not see each other again for a long time. "Then I'm gonna make sure we both remember this," he said softly, and inserted the last knuckle slowly, inch by inch, curling his finger, trying to find the-

"AHH! FUCK! USH-USHIJIM-AH!" Hinata buckled wildly as Ushijima hit his prostate, the sensations being too much for him, curling his back and going straight to his toes. Ushijima held him down as he continued to twist his finger. The fire in Hinata's belly coiling red hot before suddenly releasing and washing over him, his orgasm hitting him like a wave, making him scream and spasm and tingle all over, his dick ejecting strings of milky white semen over his torso. The redhead panted and continued to shudder as he came down from his untouched orgasmic high. His hands limp against Ushijima's wrists and trying to blink awake.

Ushijima let down the breath he was holding all through the boy's orgasm, marveling at each twitch, each shudder, each frown, each moan. He was so fucking beautiful.

It's a shame he just _had_ to get in the way of his win today. 

His middle finger still inserted all the way, he coated his index now, and before the redhead could react, he quickly inserted his index to his second knuckle. 

Hinata gasped and buckled again. "W-Wait! Please!! Please wait!"

"Oh no, I don't think I'll be doing that," and he pushed both fingers in as deep as they would go.

Hinata moaned in both arousal and panic, he felt too full too soon. His ass was stretched uncomfortably. His dick was trying to get up again but it was too soon after his last orgasm. 

Immediatly Ushijima started scissoring the smaller boy, making the Karasuno crow moan and gasp in pain and try to push away, all in vain. 

"Pl-Please! I-I understand! Y-Y-ah!-You're better! I-ahnn!-I get it!"

"Hmm... I don't believe you do" Ushijima stopped scissoring and pressed a third finger against Hinata's already red and overstimulated hole. "But by the end of tonight, you won't be able to forget it." And he pushed that finger all the way in in one go.

"Oooooohhhhfuuuuuuuck!" Hinata moaned. 

Ushijima thrusted a few times, and then quickly retreated his fingers. He'd been waiting for too long, he had to go in now. 

Hinata's gaping hole greeted him when he removed his fingers, and he quickly removed his shorts, letting his rock-hard dick spring free and coated himself before leaning over the readhead and aligning himself.

"waitwaitwait Ushijima-san please think about this pleaseplease," Hinata furiously tried to disuade the older boy as soon as he saw Ushijima's cock. It isn't gonna fit, it's way too big, it's not going to fit. 

"I did think about this. A lot" And Ushijima thrusted in hard up to the base in one swift motion. 

Hinata rolled his eyes back, and his mouth opened but nothing came out. He convulsed around Ushijima's cock. He'd never felt so _stuffed_ in his life. The ace's dick was splitting him so good. It felt so good. He could feel his heat and every ridge and when his ass clamped down on him...

"Fuck you feel so good Shouyou," Ushijima breathed out

Hinata couldn't speak, just moan and shudder as if in a trance. _Fuck, sex feels so fucking good._

Ushijima bent down to rest his left elbow besides the boy, slipping his left hand beneath the boy's head. His right hand traced down the small body and stopped at his hips, clutching and holding him there.

"I'm gonna move. Now be a good whore and take it." And with that Ushijima started a furious pace.

Hinata was fucked out of his trance, suddenly his not-quite-prepared hole in a very lot of pain. "AH! waitwait-ahh-pleasewait-ahn! Ah!-Ushijima-Ah! ithurtsplease!-ah!-" His sentence being cut off with every thrust. The mix of pleasure and pain overwhelming the inexperienced player. In a desperate attempt, he suddenly flung his arms around Ushijima's neck, rounded Ushijima's hips with his legs and pressed his face against the crook of his collarbone, sobbing, clinging to him "pleaseplease-ah!-pleasewait-ahh!!-ushijim-ah!-jima-sanplease-ahhnn!-stoppleaseple-"

But Ushijima didn't stop. He gritted his teeth as he felt the shuddering arms go around him and the wetness on his collarbone made by Hinata's tears. He felt the smaller boy's legs shuddering violently as they went around him and was amazed Hinata could still manage to lift them up. His dick was solid, slipping in and out of that tight, wet depth and it felt so good. Fucking the boy that made him loose felt so good. He continued slamming against the Karasuno crow and using the hand on his hip to keep him there. Hinata kept blabbing and sobbing incomplete thoughts, littered with "please" and "it hurts" and "stop." 

Ushijima raised his left hand a little and grabbed the red hair, pulling it back sharply. Hinata moaned in pain as his neck was forced in an uncomfortable position, all the while feeling the girth of Ushijima enter him over and over.

"Say I'm better," Ushijima ordered against his ear

Hinata hiccuped and his babbling slowed, "Ah!-Ahh!-Y-you're better-ahh!"

"Good. Now say you will never beat me,"

"I-fuck-I-ahh!-I will never-ungh-never beat you"

"Say I'm stronger"

Hinata's sobbed louder, he didn't want to lose but he was starting to feel like he had no choice. Desperatly, hoping this way Ushijima would finally stop, he hurried, "Y-you're stronger! Ah! Ah! Ushijima-san! You're stronger! You're stronger!"

"That's right. I'm stronger-ngh- and you will never be able to beat me."

Ushijima angled his hips so he was hitting Hinata's prostate with every thrust. The redhead was sent into oblivion, screaming every time Ushijima's hips smacked into his, curling his toes and his back, digging his nails into Ushijima's back, it hadn't even been five minutes since he came, but already the fire was pooling in his belly and he was so close... so close... it felt so good... he was gonna-

"AAAHHHHHHNNNN!!!" Hinata shuddered violently, spluttering cum on Ushijima and his already messy chest.

"Oh fuck," Ushijima grunted, snapping his hips flush against Hinata, most decidedly not cumming, and letting the readhead ride his orgasms with his dick deep inside. He knew it felt good to clamp on something when you were coming like that. 

Once Hinata stop shuddering, Ushijima pulled out him slowly, letting the boy feel every inch of his still-hard dick. Hinata grunted and dropped his arms down besides his head, hazy and dizzy from cuming so hard and so quick. When Ushijima was completely out, he stood up, and looked down at the mess that laid by his feet. 

Hinata was covered in a think sheet of sweat, breathing heavy, his chest expanding with every pant and shuddering a little, with his arms besides his head like that and his legs falling open, he looked completely sexually exhausted. Ushijima felt a throb of pride at the cum that was drying quickly on Hinata's torso; it had been a lot, and he'd force hinata into a second orgasm fairly quickly. Best of all, however, was Hinata's face. Ushijima wished he could take a picture of it. Hinata's eyes were lidded and glossy and unfocused, his cheeks were dusty red and his lips parted beautifully, a trail of drool making its way down his chin. His messy orange hair had plastered to his forehead in several places, giving him the most beautiful depiction of sex hair Ushijima had ever seen. 

He almost finished off right there just to add slicks of cum to the already lewd face. Almost. 

But he turned around and faced the blond, the one responsible for reading all his spikes and coordinating with his team to cut off his cross spike. The little shit even managed to block him once perfectly. Right now however, he was frightened and trembling, a slight blush over his cheeks and a half-made tent in his pants betraying his arousal. 

Ushijima hadn't cum in Hinata, though it was still on his to-do list, so he was ready and roaring to go.

"Look alive, Glasses. It's your turn."

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tsukishima couldn't believe what he was seeing. Never in a million years would he imagine seeing the Shiratorizawa ace, top three of the country, part of Japan's sub-19 national volleyball team, strongest spike in the prefecture, Ushijima Wakatoshi, _fuck Hinata Shouyou_ , the shrimp, the greatest decoy, just another small volleyball player. He never imagined this would happen, never mind the brutal and violent fuck he had just witnessed. 

When Hinata came the second time Tsuki had to bit his lower lip from moaning. He couldn't help himself. It was so erotic seeing his small teammate completely engulfed by the monster that was Ushijima. Hinata's small but powerfull legs had to open a long way to accommodate the ace's body, and could see how much effort it had cost the young boy. Besides, the size difference was just... too much. 

Tsukishima tried to be as quiet as possible, in part to not draw attention to himself any more than he already had, and in part because he didn't want Hinata to feel ashamed or embarrased somehow. Tsukishima knew they had fallen into the trap of an absolute monster. And he doubted he would've reacted differently being fucked like that.

"Look alive, Glasses. It's your turn." Ushijima drawled as he started to walk towards him. 

But Tsukishima had a plan. 

"I'm going to scream." he said matter-of-factly

Ushijima stopped. "What?"

"I'm going to scream. I'm going to scream so loud someone is bound to hear me. And I'm going to fight you every second, I'm not going to just lie here and let you do whatever you want with me."

Ushijima looked dumbfounded. He suddenly barked a laugh, "I don't think you understand you situation very well, Glasses-"

"I understand it perfectly. And my name is Tsukishima Kei, not Glasses. I'm just telling you what's going to happen. BUT, I can offer you a deal."

"Hah! A deal?"

"Yes. You can come here and fight for every movement, have me scratch and bite and punch and kick. OR. You can let me get you off with my mouth and you can let us go after."

"Get me off?"

At this, Tsukishima blushed more, "I'm told I'm very good with my mouth. My partner's don't last very long. I can give you a blowjob, get you off. You will have me at your mercy, on my knees, moving my head of my own will. I'll make sure you cum. And you let us go after. No second rounds."

Ushijima stood staring at the blond, who still had his sport glasses on, tied against the net pole, be utterly confident in his little deal.

"And if you don't get me off?"

"Then you can fuck me." 

"I've tied you up, you can't fight back. And I can just gag you so you don't scream. There's nothing in this deal for me."

"No, you can fuck me with my _consent_. If I don't make you cum in, say, 30 minutes, I'll willingly open my legs for you. Isn't that a better power? Not to take me by force but to make me give myself willingly to you?" Tsukishima lowered his head, looking at the floor, his ears and neck bright pink. "I'll be yours, in body and mind."

Ushijima thought it over, while cleaning his cock of Hinata and any excess lube, then stroking it with languid, slow strokes. Glasses-...Tsukishima using his pretty mouth to try and get him off of his own accord... If he came he might not have a second round with the redhead, but he was pretty confident in his stamina. Except...

"10 minutes"

"Hah, that's impossible and you know it. 25. I need to get used to you."

"Fine, 15. We can't be here all night."

"20, I'll only use 5 minutes to get to know you. 15 minutes go by fast when you're having fun..."

"Very well, if in 20 minutes you don't make me come I want you in all fours."

"Agreed, if I can make you come in 20 minutes you'll let me and Hinata go."

Ushijima smirked. "Deal." A soft groan made both of them turn. Hinata was slowly picking sitting up, grimacing in pain and rubbing his head. 

"Perfect timing." Ushijima said. He went over the struggling redhead, bent over and with one smooth motion picked him up over-the-shoulder style. 

"Ow! H-hey!"

They went over to Tsukishima, and Ushijima set Hinata down beside him. With quick, practiced motions, he untied Tsuki and tied Hinata's arms back and to the post, but left his legs free. Both Karasuno boys were side by side.

"M-My shorts.." Hinata said softly, 

"You can pick them up at the end. I like you like this." Ushijima said with a straight face, making Hinata blush deeply. He lifted his knees with a slight grumble of pain to try to cover himself either way, and Tsukishima tried very hard not to look.

Ushijima pulled up a chair and sat facing Tsuki, who was still kneeling on the floor, rubbing his wrists and his injured hand. 

"Well then," he looked at the clock on the far side of the court, "it's 8:13, you have until 8:33"

"Tsukishima..?" Hinata asked frightened and confused, but the blond ignored him. 

With one deep breath, Tsuki place both hands on Ushijima's inner thighs, and faced his opponent. 

It was. Fucking huge. 

Up close Tsuki could see it was at least one head longer than his, maybe one and a half, and at least two fingers wider. Chin against base, the tip of Ushijima's cock went over Tsuki's hairline. 

He gulped and licked his lips. He couldn't deny it definitely aroused him. Even though the situation was shit, Tsukishima still could appreciate a magnificent cock. His mouth started to water, and he bent down to lick a long stripe up Ushijima's underside. He heard the older boy suck a breath between his teeth, but nothing more. 

Allright then. 

He glanced at the clock to keep track of time, and spent the next five minutes licking Ushijima's dick from every possible angle. He noted when Ushijima tensed, when he sucked a breath, when he exhaled sharply. He familiarized himself with every square inch of his dick, until he could trace every bulging vein with confidence.

Once the five minutes were up, he drew back, and took his glasses off. Even though this ones could resist rough movements, it had become a habit of his to do so every time he had a dick in his mouth. He looked up at Ushijima and positioned his mouth right before Ushijima's head. With hooded eyes, his rounded his lips into an "O" and slid down Ushijima's cock, down, down, down, all the way to the base, never breaking eye contact. He knew how long it was now, and prepared his throat to accommodate the intrusion. He gagged on Ushijima's cock, but held there. He heard Ushijima exhale sharply and his thighs tense underneath his hands. 

Tsukishima drew back to the head, and did it again. And again. And again. The feeling of Ushijima stretching his mouth and his throat was amazing. Besides, he needed Ushijima to get used to him the same way he needed to get used to the ace. This slow, long, and careful strokes set the base of future movements. He saw that Ushijima liked when Tsukishima had a throat-full of cock, but he knew it would not be enough. 

After a few more of this, Tsukishima released the cock with a loud 'POP!' and swallowed. "Fuck you taste so good," he said hoarsly, his eyes still on Ushijima's and his toung lolling out. He could see the immediate effect his words had on the Shiratorizawa player. He clearly wasn't expecting Tsukishima to dirty talk, much less to act on it. 

Tsuki lowered his eyes, rounded Ushijima's cock with his lips, and created vacum. Then he started thrusting his head back and forth. He pressed against every ridge and vein on his way down, and sucked hard on his way up. He started slow at first, but quickly gained speed. Soon, he was pumping his mouth fast. 

"Ah, fuck" he heard the older boy say under his breath. He suddenly tasted something salty and potent. Precum. 

He released him suddenly and before Ushijima could compain, he open his mouth and let his spit mixed with Ushijima's precum coat his chin and fall onto his chest. Looking at him straight in the eye with the most "bedroom eyes" he could manage, he said in a hoarse voice "Fuck you're the biggest one I've had, its so hard to even get close to the base, you're just so fucking _huge_ ". 

Ushijima's eyes widen. And his dick twitched visibly in appreciation. "What the fuck... who knew you'd be such a dirtly slut."

Tsuki licked one long stripe on the underside of the dick, before playing with the head with his toung. "I can't help it...I love dicks like these, I just might let you fuck me even if you loose." And before the older boy could respond, he was back to pumping his dick, but now his toung was pressing against the underside. It took a bit of practice at first, but soon he was going down smoothly. 

He felt Ushijima's tighten almost instantly... but held there. He didn't feel close to cumming. He glanced at the clock. 8 more minutes. Time to step it up, then

On a random pump, Tsukishima pushed himself down to the base, gagging and moaning loudly, before returning to suck at the length with toung pressed. 

"Ahhn-!" He heard Ushijima gasp in surprise. Before he could recover, Tsukishima did it again, this time lasting longer and making his eyes water and mouth fill with saliva. When he returned to sucking, he made sure to tilt his head up so Ushijima had a clear look at his debauched face. "Oh fuck, you're doing this on purpose aren't you, little slut."

Tsukishima moaned deeply against his cock, making Ushijima close his eyes in bliss and buckle his hips forward, choking the blond and coating his cock on even more spit. 

Another glance at the clock. 5 minutes. It's time for Tsuki's trump card. 

He removed his uninjured hand from Ushijima's thigh, the boy opened his eyes and look down questioning, and Tsukishima brought that hand between his own legs, rubbing, moaning deeply at the friction. He had ignored it until now, but the blond was rock hard too. He knew there nothing more erotic than someone getting off of you, so he pulled down the waistline of his shorts and underwear, and his own cock sprang up against his belly. 

He pulled off Ushijima's dick and sacrifieced a few preciouse seconds to get his shorts down to beneath his knees. When he looked up again, he flinched. Ushijima looked murderous. He glared at Tsukishima and his lips curled in disgust. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"It's just that you feel so good in my mouth, I can't help it, let me touch it..." Tsuki said quickly 

He went down again and sucked at Ushijima with expert mouth, pressing and licking in all the right places, and doing those random chokes that Ushijima seems to like so much. All the while moaning deep against his skin as he pumped his own cock slowly. 

"Fucking god, you look like a fucking slut right now, did you know?" Ushijima gritted out. Tsukishima just moaned louder and sucked harder. 

"Ahn fuck, that's it, that feels so good, right there," Ushijima threw his head back in bliss, and Tsukishima quickened his pace, both with his mouth and his hand. 2 minutes. Ushijima was almost there, he could feel it. He was getting closer too, he could feel a tightening in his belly, but the worst that could happen was to cum at the same time, and honestly that wouldn't be so bad. 

"Ahh yes, right there," Ushijima snaked a hand through Tsuki's golden hair, going along with the blond's rhythm. "But you know, I never once said you could touch yourself."

Tsukishima froze, his mouth halfway down Ushijima's cock. He started to rise but the hand on his head prevented that.

"I think you deserve a quick punishment," and with that Ushijima suddenly stood up, forcing Tsuki to lean back and loosing his balance, took the blond's hair with both hands, held him there, and thrusted at lighting speed, fucking Tsukishima's throat harshly. 

"MMMMMNGGH!!" Tsuki moaned in despair and complete arousal. He was gagging and chocking with every thrust but Ushijima was relentless, using his mouth as a fucktoy as he slammed into him again and again and again. 

"Ah yes, your throat feels so good. It's so nice and warm and _tight_. Are you going to be tight for me too, Tsukishima? When I fuck that dirty slutty hole of yours, are you going to be tight and warm for me too? Will you take my dick like the whore you are? Take all my cum up in your tight hole?"

Tsuki's eyes were rolled to the back of his head, his brain muddled and gagging loudly. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't think. There nothing except the sensation of Ushijima sliding in and out of his mouth at lightning speed. 

The tightening at his belly grew stronger. 

_No, no it can't be._

Heat was rising to his head and to his dick.

_It feels so fucking good being used like this._

His belly kept tightening as his lips bruised and chafed against Ushijima's skin and-

_Ohmyfuckinggodi'mgonnacum_

"MMGGHH!!!" he tried to scream and push the older boy away.

"Oh no, you're cumming with my dick lodged in your pretty little throat..-Ngh!" Ushijima pressed Tsuki's face against his base, his dick squeezed behind Tsuki's toung. Suddenly Tsukki was gagging hard, chocking and shuddering as the orgasm washed over him. He gripped Ushijima's thighs as he tried to breath between a mouthful of cock and blocked nose, and failed miserably, choking even more and prolonging the feeling of sexual bliss. 

Ushijima grunted and bit his lip and pulled Tsukishima's hair as he used every once of willpower not to cum right there and then... filling the blond's mouth with his thick, hot sperm, sliding down his throat.... He grunted and squinted his eyes shut, and through sheer willpower managed to keep himself on the edge. 

When he felt Tsukishima go limp under him, he took his cock out slowly, memorizing the way it slid out of the boy's mouth, one careful inch after the next. Tsukishima was crossed eyed and dazed, not even bothering to help in any way. Once he was all the way out, he looked at the clock. 8:35.

He looked down at the spent blocker, his hair messy and pulled, and his eyes red-rimmed with shed and unshed tears and looking up at him with shock and despair. He looked over at Hinata, who had the same look of despair in his eyes. He was still trying to cover his already-erect cock, but seemed speechless. He turned to the blond again.

"You lost."

At that moment, it felt like Ushijima was larger than life. He was standing 6, 7, 8 feet tall. A looming figure completely engulfing both players. The sun didn't rise over him, it was just endless darkness illuminated by the fire in the ace's eyes. Hinata and Tsukishima both came to the same conclusion at the same time. 

_We can't stop him, we can't fight him, we can't do anything, he's too strong, too strong._

Ushijima saw the acceptance and the fear in their eyes, and grinned. 

"You finally understand. You are nobodies, you don't get to fight me. Now bow down to me. I still have a few hours with you too..."

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Kageyama-kun, have you seen Hinata-kun and Tsukishima-kun?" Yaichi asked the setter, a clipboard in her hands.

"Huh? They're not at the bus?" said Kageyama confused. It was already midnight, they had to return home soon.

"No.. no one's seen them for a while now... Do you think somethin might have happened to them?!" Yaichi asked alarmed.

"I'm sure they're fine," Daichi said, stepping in with a calming smile. "We'll look around the stadium once more and into the bathrooms. They should be here somewhere."

"Are you missing somebody?"

All three turned around and saw Ushijima walking towards them, having clearly overheard their conversation. 

"Ushijima-san! Oh, uh, y-yeah. I mean, Hinata and Tsukishima are late, is all." Daichi said, not really convincingly. 

"Hm... I heard people were talking about noises in Court C, towards of the back stadium. Maybe both events are related... Anyway, goodbye." And with that he bowed and walked away, leaving the three Karasuno students bowing quickly in return and lookin dumbfounded and confused... before sprinting quickly towards the back. 

They found Tsukishima and Hinata tied together in the middle of the court, completely naked with cum dripping from their faces, on their bodies, and between their legs. Yaichi screamed and Kiyoko immediatly covered her eyes and took her away. Both players were crossed eyed, tears and cum marking their cheeks and chin, and when asked what happened only kept repeating "stronger, he's stronger, stronger, much stronger, stronger, stron-"

THE END


End file.
